Frankie Gaines
Frankie Gaines is the main protagonist of I Am Frankie. She is portrayed by Alex Hook. Physical Appearance Frankie is a tall and beautiful teenage girl with straight long dark brown hair that has brown highlights with bangs swept to the right and brown eyes. Personality Frankie is a very caring person as shown in I am...in Danger who lifted Mr. Kingston in the air to prevent him from shutting Frankie down himself. Frankie is also very smart as shown in I am... a Gaines of how she could solved a math problem that nobody else in her class could solved in a year during her first day of school, and she could extract information from anywhere on the Earth. She is very calm and collected as she doesn't let anything get to her, especially not Tammy Gilroy's bullying. She is also a very responsible person and do what others say as shown in I am... Lost where she would do all of Jenny Gaines' chores without complaining about it. Summary Frankie is a female android built by Sigourney Gaines where he tried to show Mr. Kingston Frankie, but he rejected it and decided to send her to WARPA. This caused Sigourney decided to relocate herself, Frankie, and her family far away from EGG so that Frankie could be safe. Since then, Frankie has been attending Sepulveda High in order to help her learn how to be human so that Mr. Kingston and his underlings at EGG can never find her. Along the way, she met Dayton Reyes, who became Frankie's best friend and the only person that knows that Frankie is an android besides her family. She also met Tammy Gilroy, Lucia Baxter and Makayla (Tammy's friends) that doesn't really like her. Besides that, she met Cole Reyes, whom she would have a crush on and Andrew LaPierre, who she would develop feelings for later on. Biography Frankie - an android that looks like a human teenage girl - is unveiled in I am... in Danger by Dr. Sigourney Gaines at EGG Labs. She is Dr. Gaines' latest invention after Eliza who turned violent. Dr. Gaines presents Frankie to Mr. Kingston (Sigourney's boss). When Mr. Kingston shows disrespect to Dr. Gaines during the presentation, Frankie grabs him and lifts him up in the air. Kingston concludes that Frankie is violent - just like the other android and must be shutdown. However, Kingston's egg-shaped robot assistant, PEGS1 accidentally mentions that Frankie would be perfect for the secret WARPA project. This makes Dr. Gaines realize that Frankie could be used by WARPA to hurt people. She sneaks Frankie out of EGG Labs and takes her home. After discovering that the android is gone, Mr. Kingston puts his team on a mission to find Frankie and bring her back to the lab. At home, Dr. Gaines and Will Gaines (Sigourney's husband) agree to pass Frankie as their daughter, and Jenny Gaines's older sister. Jenny is not ready to have an older sister but Frankie quickly impresses her by using her android powers to project movies and make things for Jenny. To hide Frankie from Kingston and WARPA, Dr. Gaines suggests that the family should move to a new house. They enroll Frankie to Sepulveda High. Dr. Gaines reminds Frankie that she must never reveal that she's an android to anyone because they would be forced to move again. James Peters (Sigourney's former co-worker and friend) helps the Gaines move into the new place. However, he secretly goes on a mission to steal information about Frankie from Dr. Gaines so that he can build his own android and defeat Dr. Gaines as the best in developing androids. At Sepulveda High School, Frankie quickly makes enemies when she solves Lucia Baxter's equation. Lucia's friends, Tammy Gilroy and Makayla also turn against Frankie for "stealing" the equation. Luckily, Frankie is rescued by Dayton Reyes who invites her to sit next to her. They quickly become best friends. On the way home, Frankie is stranded when it starts raining. Water could damage her electric circuits and destroy her. Luckily, she's saved by Dayton's brother, Cole Reyes who offers an umbrella. The next day, Frankie finds herself at worse odds with Tammy in Math class when she beats Tammy in writing the most PI digits. Tammy accuses Frankie of cheating and enlists Makayla and Lucia to prove that Frankie is a cheater. Frankie receives an update from Dr. Gaines that she has to download and upload while in school. She rushes to the bathroom but the internet connection is slow. She then goes to the computer lab and plugs herself to the ethernet cable. Unfortunately, Dayton walks in on her making her realize that Frankie is not human. Frankie admits that she's an android and tells Dayton they will be forced to move again. Dayton promises to keep Frankie's secret because they're best friends. Frankie and Dayton watch romantic comedies together after which Dayton realizes that even though Frankie is an android, she might have feelings for Dayton's brother, Cole. Dayton also reveals her crush on Byron Patrick and Frankie helps Dayton figure out what Byron likes by stalking his social media accounts. When Frankie accidentally reveals to Tammy that she and Dayton are keeping a secret and have read Tammy's diary, Tammy becomes more suspicious of Frankie. After Frankie gets into the Brain Squad, Tammy convinces her to throw a slumber party so that she can use the opportunity to spy on Frankie. Frankie's battery runs low during the sleepover. Jenny sneaks her out to recharge high but Dayton walks in on her. At this point, Jenny finds out that Dayton knows Frankie's secret. They work together to keep an eye on Tammy. Jenny then blackmails Frankie and Dayton to do all her chores for a month in order to keep their secret. Frankie helps the Brain Squad win big during the science competition. Meanwhile, Tammy tries unsuccessfully to frame Frankie for cheating. Tammy gets busted instead and is forced to sit out the next competition. After learning that looking up answers online is cheating, Frankie tells Dayton that she looks up everything online and it could be considered cheating. Dayton tells her it's okay since she's a robot. However, Frankie goes ahead and disconnects herself from the internet. Since all Frankie's maps are online, she gets lost and can't figure out how to get home. Luckily, Cole finds her and brings her home. Dr. Gaines reconnects Frankie to the internet and wonders what happened. After the incident, Frankie comes up with a new plan of studying like a human. She decides to simulate human brain by storing data in her hard drive. She asks Dayton to get her all the books she needs to study for the competition. She reads them page by page, saving everything into her local drive. With pressure of competition approaching, Frankie asks Dayton to install a wonky battery (from James Peters) that had previously caused her to malfunction. Dayton refuses because it's too risky but Frankie insists that the battery will help her study faster. Dayton gives in and installs the battery. The battery infects Frankie with a virus. She starts behaving weird and eventually crashes and freezes in school. Dayton carries her home and asks Frankie's mom for help. At this point, Dr. Gaines discovers that Frankie had told Dayton her secret despite being instructed to not reveal her android status. She threatens to shut down Frankie but Dayton and Jenny standup for Frankie. Dr. Gaines restores Frankie but her vocal cords are damaged. Frankie and Dayton work together at school to develop new vocal cords using the 3D printer. They succeed just in time for the science competition. Frankie helps the Brain Squad win the competition and advance to States level. At EGG Labs, Mr. Kingston makes progress in trying to capture Frankie. They crack Dr. Gaines' DroidSync program that allows them to control Frankie remotely. After gaining control on Frankie, they make her walk to school. Dayton tries to stop Frankie, but is unsuccessful. So, she calls Dr. Gaines who comes along and hacks into the EGG Lab system to help disable DroidSync. This makes Dr. Gaines more worried about Frankie's safety. After seeing how Frankie walked out like a robot, Tammy becomes more convinced that Frankie is not human. At first, she had suspected that Frankie is an alien but she realizes that Frankie is likely to be an android. She enlists Lucia and Makayla against their will to help prove that Frankie is a robot. Frankie asks Cole to go with her to the emoji dance. However, when Andrew LaPierre claims that he asked Frankie out and she accepted, Frankie gets confused and is unable to choose one of them. Frankie's mom forbids her from going to the dance when Frankie gets framed and suspended for a vandalism crime she didn't commit. Tammy decides to use the upcoming Emoji Dance to prove that Frankie is a robot by dumping a bucket of water on her when she goes to stage to accept an award. Desperate to prove that Frankie is a robot, Tammy helps prove that Frankie is innocent by framing Robbie. This helps Frankie get back to school and available for the emoji dance. Despite the suspension being lifted, Dr. Gaines refuses to let Frankie go to the dance for her own safety. However, Jenny and Dayton convince her to let Frankie to to the dance. Frankie randomly chooses to go with Andrew, ignoring Dayton's advice to go with Cole. During the dance, Frankie gets to dance with both Andrew and Cole. Tammy tries to hack the voting system for Frankie to win so that she could dump the bucket of water on her when she goes on stage to accept the award. The voting system freezes making it impossible for her to hack. Fortunately, Frankie still wins the best emoji costume. Tammy tries to pull water on her but Andrew jumps quickly and saves Frankie. At this point, Frankie and Dayton discover that Andrew is the other android. Frankie trusts Andrew despite Dayton's advice that whoever is behind Andrew might be the one trying to hurt her. So, Frankie refuses to tell her mom about Andrew but accidentally tells Jenny about it. She asks Jenny to not tell her mom about it. Next day, Dayton pushes Frankie to track Andrew so that they can find more about him and who created him. They discover that Andrew was created by James Peters, Dr. Gaines' friend. Frankie still refuses to tell her mom about it. She goes on a mini-golf date with Cole Reyes during which Cole mentions that Tammy thinks Frankie is an android. Frankie successfully avoids the question. James Peters makes arrangements with Mr. Kingston to lead them to Frankie. He orders Andrew to take Frankie to The Garage cafeteria where Kingston and his henchmen would capture Frankie. Andrew saves Frankie by taking her to an actual garage instead of The Garage cafe. So, Kingston and WARPA henchmen don't find Frankie. After discovering that Kingston is actually their dad, Dayton tries to warn Frankie that she's in danger but Frankie ignores her call. Her brother Cole walks over to Frankie's to find out what's going on. He asks Frankie to tell him the truth. Is she a robot? In I am...Caught, Frankie admits to Cole that she's a robot. At first Cole freaks out but after talking to Dayton, he realizes that he and Frankie like each other no matter their differences. Frankie reveals to her mother that Cole and Andrew know she's a robot. So, Dr. Gaines prevents her from going to school and makes plans for her to move. She prevents Frankie from talking to Cole and Dayton Reyes. Dayton tries reaching out to Frankie to warn her about WARPA but is unsuccessful. Cole sneaks into Frankie's room to apologize and sneak her out to the Brain Squad finals. During the Brain Squad state finals in I am...a Sitting Duck, Mr. Kingston, James Peters and the WARPA agents get close to Frankie. Dayton comes over to warn Frankie but she's thrown out by the guards. She explains to Cole what's going on but the WARPA agents make it impossible for them to get close to Frankie. Frankie leads Sepulvata High to win Brain Squad state finals by answering a question about whether robots can exhibit human emotions. After the Brain Squad finals, Frankie is taken by Andrew outside in an attempt to save her from WARPA. Unfortunately, Andrew malfunctions for disobeying James Peters' commands. Frankie tries to save Andrew but it's too late. Dayton and Cole finally succeed in reaching out to her. Dayton hatches a plan to help Frankie sneak out. While Dayton is distracting her dad and WARPA agents, Cole takes Frankie to the airport. They're stranded since they don't know where to go next. Frankie searches for emergency files and gets a file from Dr. Gaines telling her where to go in case of emergency. Meanwhile, back at home, Sigourney's previous android that turned evil, Eliza, arrives at Dr. Gaines' house. She looks exactly like Frankie and successfully fools Dr. Gaines and her husband into thinking she's really Frankie. They're in for a surprise. Technical Specifications * Frankie's power cell is a 90-kilowatt hour lithium ion battery, which requires 10 hours to fully charge per night. * Frankie has a USB socket on the back of her neck for direct data connections, used primarily for downloading software updates to her motion control programs. * Frankie's physical strength is much higher than of humans, allowing her to effortlessly lift a full grown man. * Frankie's endoskeleton is constructed of titanium and was specifically manufactured to be low weight. * Frankie has an e-stomach, a synthetic stomach with an organic core that allows her to digest food and liquid. * Frankie's vocal cords are made of thin flexible plastic and can be easily melted, but can be replaced by simply using an ordinary 3d printer to make replacement parts. She can easily adjust them in a such degree that allows her to perfectly mimic any voice she have ever heard. She commonly does so while quoting people. * While carrying a human, Frankie can run at speeds of 75mph (120kph) and she can run faster if she is not carrying any additional weight. * Frankie can generate a holographic masking field over her eyes, she uses this feature to copy retina scans from her visual database and open retina scanner based locking systems. * Frankie has ruby laser deep scanning beams in her eyes that is used for scanning buildings for weak points in structural composition. * Frankie’s hands contains thermal generators, capable of temperature intense enough to melt plastic and metal. This function is apparently designed to destroy anything with electronic circuits as she's used it for this purpose at least twice. Trivia *The name '''Frankie '''means "free one" in Latin. *Frankie can populate and extract large amounts of data from anywhere on the Earth at a rapid rate. **Given that Frankie was overdependent on this ability to retain knowledge, it is likely she gave up doing so in favor of storing the information directly on her internal hard drive. *Frankie's weakness is water. **Frankie can't get wet as it causes her system to have a meltdown as shown in I am...in Danger. *Frankie can take pictures with her eyes. *Frankie spent every second of everyday with Dayton Reyes. *Frankie is very smart. *Frankie has trouble deciding between Cole Reyes and Andrew LaPierre. *Frankie doesn't let anything get to her. *Frankie cannot tell a lie because she is programmed to tell the truth. *Frankie was with Sigourney Gaines ever since she was a ball of wires and circuits. *Frankie is the sixth Gaines Series android to be created and apparently, they were all named alphabetically. *Frankie is very quick. *Frankie is extremely literal. *Frankie can project a holographic screen from her eyes which can either play back internet videos or her own internal memory video records, as shown in I am... in Danger. *Frankie could turn off the lights in the computer lab as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie can search up for Byron Patrick on the internet as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie was able to find out how many times Byron searched up Dayton as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie is the first person to know that Dayton has a crush on Byron as shown in I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie is a strong-hugger as shown when she tightly hugs Dayton in I am... in Danger and I am... a Rom-Com Fan. *Frankie wants to be a human more than anything in the world. *Frankie can access Tammy Gilroy's secret e-diary. * Even though Frankie is an android, she has the ability to cry like a human as shown in I am...in Need of a Plan. * Frankie usually refers to other characters by their full names. ** She states the reason for doing this is that first names are not specific enough to be a unique identifier, so she uses the full name to reference someone more accurately. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Androids Category:Against NAH